Electrical connectors are often used for connecting electrical devices to electrical equipment. In some cases, the electrical device is a transformer. Transformers are often the power packs for the electrical equipment such as, for example, outdoor low voltage landscape lighting. Such equipment may be provided for sale and installation by the general consumer.
A typical transformer may include primary and secondary windings. Power travels from the secondary windings through an extension of the windings, typically a stranded wire, where it is connected to a wire from the electrical equipment. The wires from the electrical device and the transformer may be held together by, among other means, inserting them between two washers and securing them with a screw. If the wire that connects the transformer to the terminal is not sufficiently secure, electrical heating can occur.